Jin
Info= 'Jin ' is a special character in the series. He is the god of the endless void, where existence first sprang. He is the creator of the world of Hell after Genesis destroyed the universe. Personality Jin is known as the personification of the void, or in easier terms, nothingness. He is a very dedicated god, often watching over Hell to make the world better despite Lucifer's forceful control over the land. Despite his dedication, he is-- like his symbol-- empty, caused by the loss of his love and the thought that he was the one who caused the destruction of universes. He is often shown as an emotionless, silent, stoic, and serious boy. Though he has a blank expression, he is actually very talkative and expressive with his opinions. He is a great leader, considerate and caring to his people, although he has a cold and stoic outlook. He also loves to assist the group when trouble comes for a special purpose involving one of their members. Appearance Jin is a god in the appearance of a young teenage boy. He has messy, night-like colored hair, and lime green eyes. He has a very pale complexion, with a height of 5'7. Jin's usual clothes consist of his special fur jacket that features the Spiral Arms of the galaxy, with fur trails around the hood linings and by the ends of the jacket, and the sleeves are folded to reach his elbows. He wears a black t-shirt under this, with a red crystal necklace. He wears black pants with golden belts clipped all around, with the end of the pants marked with dots that represents the Kuiper Belt. He wears brown leather boots with cyan linings, along with cyan designs on the sole. He wears a cyan and black band/crown on the back of his head, along with golden ear piercings on his ear. In his human form, Jin has onyx hair, with dim onyx eyes. He wears a black long-sleeved collar shirt, with a white necktie around it. He wears black pants and black sneakers. |-|Abilities= Abilities Jin's powers reaches and surpasses the limit of typical characters. Creation Due to being the god of the void, he can create anything and everything from nothing. He can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. He can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, worlds, galaxies, universes, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, Jin has the power to make it reality. Human Physiology He can turn into a human according to his own free will. As a human, he is able to adapt modern speech and actions, even shifting his name into Katsutoshi Jino, a blind teenage boy. Disintegrating Incineration Jin has the power to collapse objects, people, or other forces (even universes) into dust and ashes due to high temperature. He can choose which part of the sentient being or inanimate object he wants to incinerate, leaving them as nothing but ashes. Omnilock He resides outside of everything: space, time, duality, probability, nothingness, etc. He cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and is immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence. Astronomy Physiology When Jin "sprints" from place to place, he takes the form of a dust of stars dashing through a straight line with an immeasurable speed. Proxima Centauri Proxima Centauri is the name of Jin's weapon. It is a large falchion sword that have the same incinerating ability that if one was touched by the tip of the sword would be turned into ashes and cinders. |-|History= History ??? |-|Relationships= Relationships Hanamichi Sewa Ford Xera I.C.E. Genesis Lucifer Abaddon Azaya |-|Trivia= Trivia * Jin is based off of Chaos, the first god to exist in Greek mythology and the personification of the endless void where existence first sprang. * The name Jin means "benevolence, and his last name, Mikazuki, means "crescent". His full name is roughly translated as "benevolent crescent" in Japanese language. * He lost his ability to create worlds after Genesis destroyed the universe. The last realm or world he created was Hell. * He has his own side story which focuses on his point of view and perceptions of opinion of the story's tale. It is named "if i erase". * His original surname was Sekai. This was changed due to the fact that he was mistaken as a titular character. ** He is a symbolic and a very special type of neutral character; it is unknown whether he sides with the protagonists or the antagonists, but he is most likely the self-type of character, joining no sides at all. * His way of speech changes everytime he switches from being a god to being a human, and vice versa. ** As a god, his way of speech is the formal and eloquent type. As a human, it alters into an extremely modern and informal type of talking, even greeting with a "Yo", unlike the "Hello" he once had. |-|Quotes= * "As time passes, you'll never know what comes next. And as the silly game of hourglasses continue to drop down, no matter how much you turn it upside down to prevent it from decreasing, you're taking your chances of life bit by bit." * "Those heartless people... once cared too much. They experienced how painful it was, so they stopped caring." (Jin in Archive 2, if i erase) * "You can't see the stars without the darkness, like you can't see the good side of someone without seeing that horrible side that one has." * "My life is just one constant battle between wanting to be alone, but not wanting to be lonely." * "The people who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world are the ones who do." * "Creation myths are not about the origin of the world at all, but about the origins of patriarchy which has claimed itself as the world." * "Sometimes, you'll never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory." * "It's ridiculous how the person who gave me the best memories... became a memory." |-|Gallery= WIP